


Fatherhood

by Elfflame



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-18
Updated: 2005-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Foodie.  Her prompt: Kaylee/Simon -Their first child, gender of your choice, has just been born.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fatherhood

**Author's Note:**

> For Foodie. Her prompt: Kaylee/Simon -Their first child, gender of your choice, has just been born.

Kaylee had always assumed that Simon, having been a doctor, would be the calm one when it came to the birth of their girl. He’d even managed to gain a sense of humor enough to joke with Mal about naming her Serenity.

But when the time came, it was Kaylee who was surprisingly calm, and Simon who looked as though the gorram Feds had caught up with them again.

Kaylee was just pleased that River, so excited about being an aunt had managed to take him in hand, and by the time Belle was born, he was almost calm enough to hold her. After everyone else in the medical bay got a chance, of course.


End file.
